staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Stycznia 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Jerzy Kawalerowicz. Niczego nie żałuję; cykl dokumentalny 05:25 Serce z węgla - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 7 stycznia; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Tom - Tom na Karaibach odc. 20 (Tom - Tom in Caribbean); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2005) 08:55 Sąsiedzi - Malowanie okna odc.49 (Natiraji okna); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 09:05 Gumisie - Most na rzece Gumiś, odc 42 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Bridge On The River Gummi ep. 42); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 09:30 Fifi - Bąbelkowy interes odc. 35 (Fizzy business); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:40 Świnka Peppa - Śpiąca Królewna, odc. 36 (The sleepy princess, ep. 36); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:45 Fifi - Zapominalska Fifi odc. 36 (Forget Me Tot); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 10:00 Siedem pieśni Marii - oratorium leśniowskie 10:50 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Zima zła... odc. 125; magazyn 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3651 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3866); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3652 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3867); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 W kolejce po euro; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 989; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1378; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1550; teleturniej muzyczny 13:50 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 14:05 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc.10 Amerigo Vespucci (Amerigo Vespucci et le nouveau mond); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997) 14:30 Szkoda gadać - odc. 16; program rozrywkowy 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Najlepsze lata - odc. 12 (Best Years, ep. 12, Five Easy Pieces); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3653 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3868); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3654 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3869); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1383 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1551; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 994; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 17 Małpi król; serial animowany 19:05 Wieczorynka - Strażak Sam - Kłopoty z Piszczakiem, odc. 16 (Fireman Sam // Trouble and squeak, ep. 16); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 19:15 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa - Burza, odc. 32 (Thunderstorm, ep. 32); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Czerwone komety 63'; spektakl teatralny 21:30 Jerzy Kawalerowicz - faraon polskiego kina 33'; film dokumentalny 22:05 Bracia i siostry - odc. 1 (Brothers & Sisters); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 23:00 Mocne kino nocne - Donnie Brasco (Donnie Brasco) 121'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 01:00 Kojak seria 3 - Uważaj, o co się modlisz (Kojak III, ep. 5, Be Careful What You Pray For); serial kraj prod.USA (1975) 01:45 Był taki dzień - 7 stycznia; felieton 01:50 Notacje - Franceska Michalska. Spotkałam dobrego człowieka; cykl dokumentalny 02:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Statek miłości - odc. 223/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986) 06:30 Statek miłości - odc. 224/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986) 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 EUROexpress; magazyn 07:40 Przystanek praca 07:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 4/52 Koledzy klony (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 87 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12 11:15 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn 11:35 Dr Quinn - seria IV, odc. 21/28 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. IV odc. 21); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 13 Telewizja; telenowela TVP 12:55 Weterynarz na safari - odc. 7 (Vet Safari ep. 7); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:30 Znaki czasu; magazyn 13:55 Sylwester z Dwójką - Wrocław 2007/2008; program rozrywkowy 14:20 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 15:10 Flipper - odc. 33/44 Długi weekend (Flipper ep. Flipper Long Weekend); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 314 Psia mama; serial TVP 16:50 Jesteś tym co jesz (seria III) - Lorna Slater (You are what you eat); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 17:25 Co ludzie powiedzą? - odc. 33/40 (Keeping Up Appearances); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1995) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 17; teleturniej 19:40 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się 20:10 M jak miłość - odc. 549; serial TVP 21:00 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 306 21:10 Brzydula Betty - odc. 16 (Ugly Betty); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:00 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VI, odc. 18/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VI, ep. 618); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2005) 22:50 Warto rozmawiać - Afera, której nie było ? 23:50 Panorama 00:05 Wieczór artystyczny - Cybulski - ostatnia podróż; widowisko 00:55 Wieczór melomana - Włodzimierz Nahorny w hołdzie Szymanowskiemu - Mity; koncert 01:50 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży 01:55 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Katowice 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności Flesz + Pogoda 07.50 Gramy dla Was 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08.45 TV Katowice poleca 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:54 Pogoda; STEREO 10:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:04 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:27 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:55 Pogoda; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:55 Pogoda; STEREO 12:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:56 Pogoda; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:13 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:06 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 Poza rządem – program publicystyczny 17.00 TV Katowice poleca 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Magazyn meteo 18.30 Aktualności sportowe 18.45 Tropiciele – reportaż 19.00 Ślązaków portret własny 19.15 Tygodnik regionalny 19.35 TV Katowice poleca 19.50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:01 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:20 Forum - wydanie 1; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności sportowe + Aktualności 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:59 Pogoda; STEREO 24:00 Miasta - Porty: okna na świat - Władywostok (Harbours Gateways to the World); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Forum - wydanie 1; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Serwis info; STEREO 01:35 Pogoda; STEREO 01:35 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:49 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program rozrywkowy odc. 239 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program rozrywkowy odc. 441 06:15 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc. 22 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:30 Łowcy skarbów - serial sensacyjny odc. 49 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 09:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny odc. 101 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 1996 10:30 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy odc. 160 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1012 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Zostać miss II - serial obyczajowy odc. 19 reż. Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2001 13:00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy odc. 33 reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy odc. 34 reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 618 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Mamuśki - serial komediowy odc. 4 reż. Andrzeja Kostenko, Polska 2007 15:15 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy odc. 233 reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - publicystyka społeczna odc. 1000 16:30 Graczykowie - serial komediowy odc. 41 reż. Ryszard Zatorski, Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2000 17:00 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy odc. 162 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 619 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1013 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Z archiwum X - serial sensacyjny odc. 180 reż. Rob Bowman, USA 1998 21:00 MEGA HIT - Uniwersalny żołnierz: Powrót - film akcji reż. Mick Rodgers, wyk. Jean-Claude van Damme,Michael Jai White,Heidi Schanz,Berkeley Xander USA 1998 21:55 Studio Lotto 23:00 Nieustraszeni - talk show odc. 26 00:00 Nagroda gwarantowana - program quizowy 01:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy odc. 283 TVN 05:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:20 Telesklep 06:20 Hej-nał show - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 8 - program kulinarny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 12:00 Fabryka Gry - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 13:00 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 13:40 Telesklep 14:25 Bez śladu - serial sensacyjny odc. 24 USA 2003 15:20 Marina - telenowela odc. 85/169 reż. David Posada, USA/Meksyk 2006 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy Polska 2003 21:30 Krok od domu - serial kryminalny odc. 1/22 USA 2005 22:30 Teraz my! - talk show 23:15 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:50 Rozmowy z mistrzem - wywiad 00:20 Jeszcze raz - od kulis 00:35 Co za tydzień 01:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:20 Wrzuć na luz 02:20 Telesklep 02:40 Nic straconego - pasmo powtórkowe TV 4 05:45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06:05 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 06:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:30 mała Czarna - talk show 09:30 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 51 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 10:30 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12:25 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 13:25 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 14:25 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 16:25 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 52 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 17:25 mała Czarna - talk show 18:25 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Glina czy łajdak - komedia kryminalna reż. Georges Lautner, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Marie Laforet, Georges Géret, Jean-François Balmer Francja 1979 22:10 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 23:10 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 00:05 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 01:00 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 01:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02:30 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 03:20 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 04:05 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 04:30 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 04:55 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 05:20 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:55 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:25 Telesklep 07:25 Mamy Cię - program rozrywkowy 08:40 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela obyczajowa odc. 141/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 09:35 Detektyw Monk - serial sensacyjny odc. 11/16 USA 2002 10:35 Wyścig po kasę - programu interaktywnego 11:30 Telesklep 12:50 Kobra: Oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 5/18 Niemcy 1996 13:55 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela obyczajowa odc. 142/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 14:50 Mamy Cię - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 17/24 USA 1994 16:40 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 3/24 USA 2003 17:10 Detektyw Monk - serial sensacyjny odc. 11/16 USA 2002 18:05 Kobra: Oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 6/18 Niemcy 1996 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 18/24 USA 1994 19:35 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 4/24 USA 2003 20:05 Napiętnowany - serial SF odc. 5/11 USA 2002 21:00 Dowody zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 15/23 reż. Meredith Stiehm, USA 2003 21:55 Crooklyn - film obyczajowy reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Alfre Woodard, Delroy Lindo, David Patrick Kelly, Zelda Harris USA 1994 00:10 Bob Roberts - film obyczajowy reż. Tim Robbins, wyk. Tim Robbins, Giancarlo Esposito, Alan Rickman, Ray Wise USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1992 TV Puls 06:00 Telezakupy 07:00 Obieżyświat: ABC Wielkiej Brytanii - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/26 08:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta - telenowela odc. 46 reż. Mauricio Cruz, Agustín Restrepo, Kolumbia 2005 09:00 Po prostu miłość - telenowela odc. 46 reż. Heriberto López de Anda, Alejandro Hugo Moser, USA/Argentyna 2005 10:00 Niedzielnik - program religijny 11:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 100 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 12:00 Doktor Martin - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 Wlk. Brytania 2004 13:00 Kopernik - film historyczny reż. Ewa Petelska, Czesław Petelski, wyk. Andrzej Kopiczyński, Barbara Wrzesińska, Czesław Wołłejko, Klaus Peter Thiele Polska 1972 15:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 143 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta - telenowela odc. 47 reż. Mauricio Cruz, Agustín Restrepo, Kolumbia 2005 17:00 Po prostu miłość - telenowela odc. 47 reż. Heriberto López de Anda, Alejandro Hugo Moser, USA/Argentyna 2005 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 101 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 102 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 19:00 Tylko Ty - teleturniej 19:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport - program informacyjny 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej 21:00 SingaDinga - teleturniej muzyczny 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport - program informacyjny 22:35 Tylko Ty - teleturniej 00:05 Kopernik - film historyczny reż. Ewa Petelska, Czesław Petelski, wyk. Andrzej Kopiczyński, Barbara Wrzesińska, Czesław Wołłejko, Klaus Peter Thiele Polska 1972 02:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 02:35 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 03:00 Puls tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 04:00 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 04:30 Doktor Martin - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 Wlk. Brytania 2004 05:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zygzaki - Ciało; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Nowa Tradycja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Kłusownik - odc. 3; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Wspólny lot 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mirosław Dembiński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 990; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1372; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Oziorne; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 528; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Rozmowy na temat... 14:10 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 2/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Złota sobota ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Muzyczny program rozrywkowy, realizowany w formie koncertu z udziałem publiczności. Piosenki i tańce kolejnych dekad XX wieku w wykonaniu Nataszy Urbańskiej, Janusza Józefowicza, zespołu Teatru Studio Buffo oraz zaproszonych gwiazd polskiej estrady. 15:45 Podróżnik - New Delhi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Zawód: reżyser - Bracia Quay; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Zygzaki - Ciało; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Doktor uskrzydlony; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Służba Bezpieczeństwa; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 990; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 21 - Lisek Chytrusek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1372; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Warto kochać - odc. 43; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Kazimierz Michalczyk (Berlin Zachodni - Niemcy); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Na wsi zabawa; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Ulice Kultury - (51); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Plebania - odc. 990; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 21 - Lisek Chytrusek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1372; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Warto kochać - odc. 43; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 9; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Doktor uskrzydlony; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Na wsi zabawa; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie - serial animowany odc. 12 USA 1989 08:00 Krajobraz sfabrykowany - film dokumentalny reż. Jennifer Baichwal, wyk. Kanada 2006 09:35 Intryga rodzinna - komedia sensacyjna reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Barbara Harris, Bruce Dern, Karen Black, William Devane USA 1976 11:40 Pierścień i róża - baśń filmowa reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Katarzyna Figura, Stefan Każuro, Katarzyna Cygan, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Wanda Dembek, Ewa Kuculis, Ludwik Benoit Polska 1986 13:25 Wielka cisza - film dokumentalny reż. Philip Gröning, wyk. Niemcy/Szwajcaria/Francja 2005 16:15 Szósty mecz - komediodramat reż. Michael Hoffman, wyk. Michael Keaton, Catherine O'Hara, Griffin Dunne, Bebe Neuwirth USA 2005 17:45 Początki życia - film przyrodniczy reż. Gerald Calderon, wyk. Francja 2001 18:30 Legenda Butcha i Sundance'a - western reż. Sergio Mimica-Gezzan, wyk. David Clayton Rogers, Ryan Browning, Rachelle Lefevre, Michael Biehn Kanada 2004 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie - serial animowany odc. 13 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Wydział spraw wewnętrznych - film sensacyjny reż. Mike Figgis, wyk. Andy Garcia, Richard Gere, William Baldwin, Nancy Travis USA 1990 23:00 Premiera Nowy Jork - miasto sztuki - film dokumentalny reż. Peter Vogel, wyk. Austria 2007 00:00 Omen 3 - Ostatnie starcie - horror reż. Graham Baker, wyk. Sam Neill, Rossano Brazzi, Don Gordon, Lisa Harrow, Barnaby Holm, Mason Adams, Leueen Willoughby USA 1981 01:55 2046 - dramat psychologiczny reż. Wong Kar-Wai, Kar Wai Wong, wyk. Tony Leung Chiu Wai, Takuya Kimura, Li Gong, Faye Wong Hongkong/Chiny/Francja/Niemcy 2004 04:00 Kuchnia filmowa 2046 - film dokumentalny 06:05 Technika w przyrodzie - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. reż. Steve Nicholls, Alfred Vendl, wyk. Austria 2006 HBO 06:00 Pies, który czynił cuda - film familijny reż. Craig Clyde, wyk. Alana Austin, Kasey Clyde, Heather Burton, Patricia Billum USA 2003 07:25 Zaginiony skarb templariuszy - film familijny reż. Kasper Barfoed, wyk. Nicklas Svale Andersen, Julie Grundtvig Wester, Christian Heldbo Wienberg, Frederikke Thomassen Dania 2006 08:50 Wrotkowisko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Chris Robinson, wyk. Tip Harris, Lauren London, Antwan Patton, Mykelti Williamson USA 2006 10:35 Kod da Vinci - thriller reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Tom Hanks, Audrey Tautou, Ian McKellen, Jean Reno USA 2006 13:00 Potyczki z Jeannie - komediodramat reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. Nick Nolte, Whittni Wright, Albert Brooks, Joely Richardson USA 1994 14:55 Miesiąc miodowy z mamusią - komedia reż. Paul A. Kaufman, wyk. Shelley Long, Jack Scalia, Virginia Williams, Eric Johnson USA 2006 16:25 Elvis - dramat biograficzny reż. Malcolm Leo, Andrew Solt, wyk. David Scott, Paul Boensch III, Johnny Harra, Lawrence Koller USA 1981 18:05 Europejskie Nagrody Filmowe 2007 - magazyn filmowy 19:40 Premiera Na planie - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Control - thriller SF reż. Tim Hunter, wyk. Ray Liotta, Willem Dafoe, Michelle Rodriguez, Stephen Rea Aruba/USA 2004 21:55 Premiera 8MM 2 - thriller reż. J.S. Cardone, wyk. Johnathon Schaech, Lori Heuring, Bruce Davison, Julie Benz USA 2005 23:40 Justin Timberlake - koncert w Nowym Jorku 01:55 Control - thriller SF reż. Tim Hunter, wyk. Ray Liotta, Willem Dafoe, Michelle Rodriguez, Stephen Rea Aruba/USA 2004 03:40 8MM 2 - thriller reż. J.S. Cardone, wyk. Johnathon Schaech, Lori Heuring, Bruce Davison, Julie Benz USA 2005 05:25 Na planie - magazyn filmowy Discovery Channel 06:00 Największe z największych: Najtrudniejsza linia kolejowa świata - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 08:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Alpy - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Producenci motocykli: Russell Mitchell kontra The Detroit Brothers - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Podmuch przyszłości - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Lawiny błotne - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Największe z największych: Najtrudniejsza linia kolejowa świata - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 14:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Alpy - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 16:00 Wyścig do Dakaru - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 17:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Spadająca moneta - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 21:00 Dwa życia, jedno ciało - film dokumentalny 22:00 Detektywi sądowi: Żądza krwi 23:00 Sztuki walki na świecie - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 23:30 Sztuki walki na świecie - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 00:00 Wojownik: Brazylia - Dżiu-Dżitsu - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Wojownik: Korea - Taekwondo - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Z akt FBI: Przemoc w miasteczku - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Przeklęte przejście dla pieszych - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Producenci motocykli: Indian Larry i Mondo Pouras - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Broń przyszłości: Bez szans - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Łodzie - serial dokumentalny TVN 24 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:02 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:31 Supermeteo 00:40 Firma - magazyn 01:00 Dzień po dniu - magazyn publicystyczny 01:40 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:55 Serwis sportowy 02:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:50 Supermeteo 03:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:50 Serwis sportowy 04:00 Firma - magazyn 04:20 Supermeteo 04:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:20 Serwis sportowy 05:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 05:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody Eurosport 08:30 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar 09:00 Winterpark Weekend - magazyn sportów zimowych odc. 1/2 09:15 Winterpark Weekend - magazyn sportów zimowych odc. 2 ost. 09:30 Skoki narciarskie Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Bischofshofen (Austria) 11:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) - bieg ze startu wspólnego kobiet 11:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) - bieg ze startu wspólnego mężczyzn 12:00 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar 12:30 Dart Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green - 2. dzień 14:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) - bieg ze startu wspólnego kobiet 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie: Mecz Włochy - Holandia 16:30 Dart Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green - 2. dzień 18:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 18:45 Viking - magazyn sportowy 19:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 19:15 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar 19:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie: Mecz Hiszpania - Polska 21:30 Dart Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green - 3. dzień 22:00 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar 22:45 Dart Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green - 3. dzień 00:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 00:45 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar MTV Polska 06:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 07:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 08:00 Music nonlista 10:00 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 10:30 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 11:00 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 13:00 Audiomix - lista przebojów 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 15:30 Życie Ryana - reality show Ryana Shecklera 16:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 17:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 19:00 The Real World - reality show 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 MTV prezentuje 20:30 Demolka - antyodpicowywanie 21:00 Viva La Bam - autorski program Bama Margery 21:30 Pięść mistrza Zen - reality show 22:00 Jackass - kultowe reality show 22:30 Naznaczeni - program dla odważnych 23:00 MTV Player - program interaktywny 00:00 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista Cartoon Network 06:00 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 07:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 10:15 Bernard - serial animowany 10:30 Ufolągi - serial animowany 10:55 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Klasa 3000 - serial animowany 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka - serial dla dzieci 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:30 Duel Masters - serial animowany 19:00 Samuraj Jack - serial animowany 19:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 20:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 20:40 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 21:05 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 21:55 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 22:45 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 23:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Hallmark Channel 6:00 Dzień jak dzień (5) 7:00 Dzień jak dzień (6) 8:00 Powrót na samotne ugory 10:00 Potyczki Amy (43) 11:00 Córki McLeoda (16) 12:00 Zbyt bogata: Tajemne życie Doris Duke (1/2) 14:00 Potyczki Amy (43) 15:00 Powrót na samotne ugory 17:00 Córki McLeoda (17) 18:00 Wzgórze Vinegar 20:00 Patrol morski: Duch przeszłości (3/13) 21:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar (3) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna (3) 23:00 Patrol morski: Duch przeszłości (3/13) 0:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar (3) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna (3) 2:00 Zbyt bogata: Tajemne życie Doris Duke (1/2) 4:00 Dzień jak dzień (5) 5:00 Dzień jak dzień (6) Ale Kino! 8:00 Związek doskonały 9:55 Rozbitkowie 11:40 Kroniki science fiction: Ufo i kosmici 12:45 Poirot: Sen 13:45 Spóźnieni przechodnie 15:25 Bergman i film 16:35 Bądź ze mną 18:15 Drzwi w murze 20:00 Twierdza 22:20 Księżyc i syn 23:00 Seks na ekranie: Mamo patrz, nie ma ubrania 0:05 Seks na ekranie: Jestem ciekawa w kolorze żółtym 2:05 24 Hour Party People 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Jelonek 7:00 Małpy małej Saki 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (11) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (12) 9:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki (7) 10:00 Na ratunek z Lyndal: Najpopularniejszy ze szpitali 11:00 Wychowując młodą pandę 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Miłość do dzieci 13:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: W poszukiwaniu gigantycznej jaszczurki 14:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (9) 15:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (1) 15:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (2) 16:00 Wychowując młodą pandę 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (1) 18:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (1) 18:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (2) 19:00 Małpi biznes (11) 19:30 Małpi biznes (12) 20:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki (9) 21:00 RSPCA: Na ratunek (11) 21:30 RSPCA: Na ratunek (12) 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Tygrysy i niedźwiedzie 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (1) 0:00 Małpi biznes (11) 0:30 Małpi biznes (12) 1:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (1) 1:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (2) 2:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki (9) 3:00 RSPCA: Na ratunek (11) 3:30 RSPCA: Na ratunek (12) 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Tygrysy i niedźwiedzie 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (1) AXN 6:00 Poszukiwani (15) 7:00 Szczury wodne (94) 8:00 Łowcy koszmarów (4) 9:00 Wzór 2 (5) 10:00 Poszukiwani (15) 11:00 Misja: Epidemia (9) 12:00 Szczury wodne (94) 13:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (10) 14:00 Wzór 2 (5) 15:00 Poszukiwani (16) 16:00 Szczury wodne (95) 17:00 Łowcy koszmarów (5) 18:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (11) 19:00 Wzór 2 (6) 20:05 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 (14) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 (24) 22:00 Dr House (16/22) 23:00 Kolacja z arszenikiem 0:45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (1) 1:45 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 (14) 2:45 Kolacja z arszenikiem BBC Entertainment 6:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 6:35 Czarna Żmija (1) 7:05 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 7:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 8:05 Derren Brown 8:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (5) 8:55 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 9:45 Czarna Żmija (1) 10:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 10:45 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 11:15 Derren Brown 11:40 Doktor Who (8) 12:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (5) 12:55 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 13:45 Derren Brown 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 14:40 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 15:10 Czarna Żmija (1) 15:40 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 16:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (6) 16:55 Derren Brown 17:20 Doktor Who (9) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (6) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Derren Brown 19:40 Show Catherine Tate 20:20 Show Catherine Tate 21:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (5) 22:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (6) 23:00 Show Catherine Tate 23:40 Show Catherine Tate 0:20 Czarna Żmija (5) 0:50 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (5) 1:40 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (6) 2:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 3:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 3:30 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (5) 4:20 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (6) 5:10 Doktor Who (9) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 6:30 Forsa na strychu (24) 6:55 Forsa na strychu (3) 7:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 7:55 Kudłaci kucharze (4) 8:20 Kudłaci kucharze (5) 8:50 Forsa na strychu (5) 9:15 Wielkie sprzątanie (5) 9:45 Tydzień bombowych strojów (5) 10:10 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (24) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (3) 11:25 Kudłaci kucharze (4) 11:50 Kudłaci kucharze (5) 12:20 Forsa na strychu (5) 12:45 Wielkie sprzątanie (5) 13:10 Tydzień bombowych strojów (5) 13:35 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 14:05 Forsa na strychu (5) 14:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (5) 15:00 Tydzień bombowych strojów (5) 15:25 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 15:50 Forsa na strychu (24) 16:15 Forsa na strychu (3) 16:40 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 17:10 James Martin i jego ogród (4) 17:35 James Martin i jego ogród (5) 18:00 Superdomy (6-ost.) 19:00 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 20:00 James Martin i jego ogród (4) 20:30 James Martin i jego ogród (5) 21:00 Superdomy (6-ost.) 22:00 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (24) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (3) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 0:35 James Martin i jego ogród (4) 1:00 James Martin i jego ogród (5) 1:30 Superdomy (6-ost.) 2:20 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (24) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (3) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 4:40 Forsa na strychu (24) 5:05 Jak się nie ubierać (1) Canal + Film 8:30 Tort ze śniegu 10:25 Ona to on 12:10 Simpsonowie 6 (12) 12:35 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Tristan i Izolda 15:10 Port lotniczy 17:25 Mission: Impossible 3 19:30 Aktualności filmowe 20:00 Wesołych świąt 21:35 Pytając o miłość 23:35 Wydział spraw wewnętrznych 1:30 Ukryty wymiar 3:05 Kulisy sławy 5:00 Deszczowy lipiec Canal + Sport 7:00 Świece na Bay Street 8:40 Moja wielka wściekła rodzina 10:30 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 12:20 Rozminować 13:35 Serce nie sługa 15:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 17:45 Nie przegap 18:00 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 18:30 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 20:30 Lokatorka 22:30 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 23:00 Clerks - Sprzedawcy 2 0:40 Odliczanie 2:35 Miłuj sąsiadkę swoją 4:05 Get Rich or Die Tryin' 6:00 Moby i jego historia Cinemax 6:00 Singapurski sen 7:35 1941 9:30 Harry i Walter jadą do Nowego Jorku 11:20 Fatalna broń 12:50 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: James Caan 13:20 Sueno - marzenia 15:05 Singapurski sen 16:40 Pomylona miłość 18:20 Umrzeć w San Hilario 20:00 Być kobietą: Tysiąc akrów krzywd 22:00 Nieświadomi 23:45 Zagrożenie dla społeczeństwa 1:20 Człowiek widmo 2 2:50 Czarna komedia 4:35 Miasto ponętnych żon Zone Club 6:00 E-miłość (28) 6:30 Stylowe miejsca: Helvetia Bristol i Charlotte Stree (23) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (34) 7:30 Szkoła jogi (50) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (36) 8:30 Sobota w kuchni: Ken Hom i Ainsley Harriot (61) 9:00 Druga szansa (4) 10:00 Porządek musi być (5) 10:30 E-miłość (28) 11:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (1) 12:00 Druga szansa (5) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (36) 13:30 Szalone nożyczki (1) 14:30 Stylowe miejsca: Helvetia Bristol i Charlotte Stree (23) 15:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (34) 15:30 Szkoła jogi (50) 16:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (36) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (11) 17:30 10 lat mniej (5) 18:00 Porządek musi być (5) 18:30 E-miłość (28) 19:00 Druga szansa (5) 20:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (1) 21:00 Szalone nożyczki (1) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (48) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (7) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (53) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (48) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (7) 3:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (53) 4:00 E-miłość (28) 4:30 Stylowe miejsca: Helvetia Bristol i Charlotte Stree (23) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (36) 5:30 Sobota w kuchni: Ken Hom i Ainsley Harriot (61) Discovery Science 6:00 Robotica (8) 7:00 Brainiac (10) 8:00 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Ogień 8:30 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Niespokojne niebo 9:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Katastrofa samolotu 10:00 Concorde - ukryta prawda 11:00 Zrozumieć ustrojstwa i wihajstry 12:00 Robotica (8) 13:00 Brainiac (10) 14:00 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Ogień 14:30 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Niespokojne niebo 15:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Katastrofa samolotu 16:00 Concorde - ukryta prawda 17:00 Zrozumieć ustrojstwa i wihajstry 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (14) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (78) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (10) 20:00 Podróż do wnętrza ziemi (1) 21:00 Dzika przyroda: Prawdziwa natura zwierząt 22:00 Planeta żywiołów: Powódź 23:00 Jeden krok dalej (2) 23:30 Jeden krok dalej (3) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (14) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (78) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (10) 2:00 Podróż do wnętrza ziemi (1) 3:00 Dzika przyroda: Prawdziwa natura zwierząt 3:50 Planeta żywiołów: Powódź 4:40 Jak to zbudowano?: Fundamenty 5:10 Jeden krok dalej (2) 5:35 Jeden krok dalej (3) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pola bitew: Skandynawia - zapomniany front (2) 7:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Proch 8:00 Ostatni bastion Custera 9:00 Sfinks 6: Vasco da Gama 10:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Legendy Pearl Harbor (1) 11:00 Ostatni bastion Custera 12:00 Pola bitew: Skandynawia - zapomniany front (2) 13:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Proch 14:00 Ostatni bastion Custera 15:00 Sfinks 6: Vasco da Gama 16:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Legendy Pearl Harbor (1) 17:00 Ostatni bastion Custera 18:00 Pola bitew: Skandynawia - zapomniany front (2) 19:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Proch 20:00 Ostatni bastion Custera 21:00 Sfinks 6: Vasco da Gama 22:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Legendy Pearl Harbor (1) 23:00 Ostatni bastion Custera 0:00 Pola bitew: Skandynawia - zapomniany front (2) 1:00 Wojna i cywilizacja: Proch 2:00 Ostatni bastion Custera 3:00 Sfinks 6: Vasco da Gama 3:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: Legendy Pearl Harbor (1) 4:45 Ostatni bastion Custera 5:35 Wielkie bitwy: Blenheim Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 6:50 JoJo z cyrku 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:40 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9:45 Mali Einsteini 10:10 JoJo z cyrku 10:35 Stanley 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:10 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 Jerry i paczka 6:20 Jerry i paczka 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Iggy Arbuckle 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Yin Yang Yo! 9:50 Yin Yang Yo! 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. 10:40 Team Galaxy 11:05 Ach, ten Andy! 11:30 Ach, ten Andy! 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Iggy Arbuckle 15:05 Yin Yang Yo! 15:30 W.I.T.C.H. 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 Iggy Arbuckle 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:25 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:45 Galactik Football 22:10 Galactik Football 22:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 22:55 Naruto 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Piłka nożna: Halowy turniej w Pradze 10:30 Piłka nożna: Halowy turniej w Pradze 11:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Davos 15:00 Piłka nożna: Halowy turniej w Pradze 15:30 Piłka nożna: Halowy turniej w Pradze 16:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 17:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 19:00 Snowboard: Zawody Ticket To Ride Tour w Timberline 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 21:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 22:00 Piłka nożna: Halowy turniej w Pradze 22:30 Piłka nożna: Halowy turniej w Pradze 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 2 6:00 Pogodynka 7:30 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem 9:15 Pełnia szczęścia 10:35 Nagroda AFI: Al Pacino 12:05 Wykiwać klawisza 13:55 Wszystko jest iluminacją 15:40 Happy wkręt 17:05 Rekin i Lava 18:40 Czekając na cud 20:15 Studio 60 (15) 21:00 Dzień wagarowicza 22:30 Przygoda na Antarktydzie 0:30 Shutter - Widmo 2:05 Dzień wagarowicza 3:35 Cinema, cinema 4:00 Przygoda na Antarktydzie HBO Comedy 10:00 Tylko ty 11:45 Mały Manhattan 13:15 Ambitni 14:40 Tylko ty 16:25 Mały Manhattan 17:55 Ambitni 19:25 Premiera: Pod jednym dachem 3 (1) 20:30 Zagniewani młodociani 21:55 Hot Tamale 23:35 Uwolnić słonia 1:00 Kelnerzy 2:30 Trawka 3 (1) 3:00 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:05 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Janusz Kidawa 6:10 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Janusz Kidawa: Sławna jak Sarajewo 7:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 7:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 1A-B/81 8:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 1/84 8:20 Seans w Iluzjonie 8:25 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 8:50 Seans w Iluzjonie: Pani minister tańczy 10:20 Rodzina do kina 10:25 Rodzina do kina: Ojciec królowej 12:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Kawalerowicz 12:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Kawalerowicz: Za co? 14:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has 14:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has: Wypowiedź: Grzegorz Kędzierski, Sławomir Kryński, Maria Kornatowska, Franciszek Pieczka, Sylvie Derdacki 14:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has: Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie (1/2) 16:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Wojciech Jerzy Has: Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie (2-ost.) 17:40 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Janusz Kidawa 17:45 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Janusz Kidawa: Sławna jak Sarajewo 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 2/47 19:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 2/48 20:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz 20:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Wypowiedź: Kazimierz Kutz 20:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Krzyż Walecznych 21:55 Prom 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 2/47 23:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 2/48 23:30 Młode kadry: Kongola 23:35 Młode kadry 0:05 Młode kadry: Jesteś w moim sercu 0:30 KinOFFteka 0:34 KinOFFteka: Off 1:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Kawalerowicz 1:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Kawalerowicz: Za co? 3:10 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 10:00 Opera: Jean-Baptiste Lully: 'Mieszczanin szlachcicem' 13:35 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 17:00 Tosca 19:05 Joseph Haydn: Symfonia C-dur nr 60 19:50 Joseph Haydn: Symfonia A-dur nr 87 20:30 Klasyczne festiwale: Festiwal Radia Francuskiego w Montpellier, 2004 21:30 Klasyczne festiwale: David Cohen na Festiwalu Radia Francuskiego w Montpellier, 2004 22:30 Blandine Rannou nagrywa Toccaty 23:00 Klasyczne festiwale: Festiwal Radia Francuskiego w Montpellier, 2004 0:00 Około północy: Paolo Damiani Orchestra zaprasza Enrico Ravę na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Le Mans, 2004 1:00 Sekwencje Jazz 2:00 Około północy: Louis Armstrong, kolekcja jazzowa Hot Club de France 3:00 Sekwencje Jazz 4:00 Około północy: 'Blue Note Sessions' Nigela Kennedy'ego na żywo z New Morning 5:00 Sekwencje Jazz MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (14) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (15) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (16) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (13) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (31) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (24) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (24) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (22) 8:00 Noddy (19) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (6) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (23) 8:35 Listy od Feliksa (19) 8:50 Rumcajs (14) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (6) 9:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (13) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (9) 9:45 Bracia koala (33) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (10) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (3) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (7) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (11) 11:00 Noddy (18) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (5) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (22) 11:35 Listy od Feliksa (18) 11:50 Rumcajs (13) 12:00 Tabaluga 2 (14) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (34) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (8) 13:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (14) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (19) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (15) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (10) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (11) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (12) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (12) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (30) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (23) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (23) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (21) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (5) 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (12) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (8) 16:45 Bracia koala (32) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (9) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (2) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (6) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (10) 18:00 Tabaluga 2 (15) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (35) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (9) 19:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (15) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (20) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (16) 20:00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic Channel 6:00 Życie to gra 7:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Siły powietrzne 8:00 Raje na Ziemi: Anamalai - indyjska Góra Słoni 9:00 Najświętsze miejsca Jerozolimy 10:00 Duchy Bałtyku 11:00 Czysta nauka: Zderzenie kontynentów 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Gigantyczne ekrany 13:00 Na krawędzi: Władca klifów 14:00 Najświętsze miejsca Jerozolimy 15:00 Duchy Bałtyku 16:00 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Płetwale 16:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Szczury 17:00 Raje na Ziemi: Świątynia tygrysów 18:00 I co wy na to? (1) 18:30 Zwariowana nauka (1) 19:00 Superkrokodyle 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa concorde'a 21:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Zaginione miasta 22:00 Tajemnice Biblii: W poszukiwaniu Arki Przymierza 23:00 Teorie spiskowe: Polowanie na Hitlera 0:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Zaginione miasta 1:00 Tajemnice Biblii: W poszukiwaniu Arki Przymierza 2:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa concorde'a 3:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Zaginione miasta 4:00 Tajemnice Biblii: W poszukiwaniu Arki Przymierza 5:00 Teorie spiskowe: Polowanie na Hitlera Planete 6:45 Tajniki przyrody 4 (9/13) 7:15 Myśliwce państw Osi 8:20 Reklamujemy reklamy: Święta (21/40) 8:55 Reklamujemy reklamy: Siedem grzechów głównych (22/40) 9:30 Reklamujemy reklamy: Samotność w tłumie (23/40) 10:00 Dom mojej babci 11:25 Reklamujemy reklamy: Parodie filmów (24/40) 12:00 Reklamujemy reklamy: Wielkie widowiska (25/40) 12:35 Geniusz zaklęty w zdjęciach: Jesteśmy rodziną (5/6) 13:35 Tajniki przyrody 3 (7/13) 14:10 Życie pod rządami Napoleona (1/2) 15:10 Reklamujemy reklamy: Lata pięćdziesiąte w Stanach Zjednoczonych - część 1 (6/40) 15:40 Reklamujemy reklamy: Zwierzęta (16/40) 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Boże Narodzenie w Libanie (1/13) 16:50 Ian Gillan. Gwiazda autostrady 17:55 Lagerfeld od podszewki 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Afrykańskie pomysły: Duch Czarnego Kontynentu (1/13) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Racje i emocje: Zwierzęta z importu - za i przeciw (7/8) 20:50 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia: Wnikając w tajemnice umysłu: Kiedy umysł włada ciałem (1/6) 21:55 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia: Wnikając w tajemnice umysłu: Kiedy myśli stają się rzeczywistością (2/6) 23:00 Bombowce sprzymierzonych 0:05 Historie skandaliczne: Zmartwychwstanie w Los Angeles (3/6) 1:00 Orwell przewraca się w grobie 2:50 Reklamujemy reklamy: Łakocie (11/40) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Majątek (68) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 7:45 Pierwsza miłość (606) 8:30 Samo życie (979) 9:00 Ja tylko pytam 10:00 Na zawsze razem 11:00 Gra w ciemno 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Pocztowy Don Juan (69) 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Szkoła przetrwania (38) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Tajemnica X Muzy (68) 14:00 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Klinika samotnych serc (14) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Dziecko niczyje (70) 17:00 Drogówka 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Gra w ciemno 18:50 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Wigilia (69) 19:15 Świat według Kiepskich: Tajemnica X Muzy (68) 19:45 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (607) 21:30 Samo życie (980) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Czarna polewka (70) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Szopka (69) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Kwestia dojrzałości (70) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Matka zwana ciotką (39) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Drogówka 1:25 Samo życie (980) 1:50 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Wigilia (69) 2:15 Wydarzenia 2:45 Pierwsza miłość (607) 3:25 Świat według Kiepskich: Szopka (69) 4:00 Daleko od noszy (39) 4:30 Psie serce: Platon (7) 5:15 Fala zbrodni: Czarna polewka (70) Polsat Sport 7:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 7:40 Cafe Futbol 9:50 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 12:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 14:50 Piłka nożna: Turniej Dubai Cup 17:20 European Tour Weekly 17:55 Piłka nożna: Turniej Dubai Cup 20:00 Gol 21:40 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 23:50 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 1:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga grecka 9:00 Piłka nożna: Turniej Dubai Cup 11:00 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 13:00 Piłka nożna: Turniej Dubai Cup 15:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 17:00 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 19:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 21:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 23:00 Piłka nożna: Turniej Dubai Cup 1:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:25 Elvis w trasie 8:00 Żona moich marzeń 9:40 Butterfield 8 11:30 Za kulisami: Katarzyna Figura 11:55 Na skraju miasta 13:20 Parada wielkanocna 15:00 Wyższe sfery 16:45 Slim 18:10 Szalony koń 19:35 Purpurowa róża z Kairu 21:00 Świat Dzikiego Zachodu 22:30 Diabelskie nasienie 0:05 ... tick... tick... tick 1:40 Szalony koń 3:00 Szalony koń 4:25 Trzewiki rybaka Tele 5 6:35 Straż graniczna (15/24) 7:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (37/51) 7:20 Stellina (54/160) 8:10 Prognoza pogody 8:15 Mroczny rycerz (25/26) 9:05 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 9:30 Buon Appetito! 10:05 Prognoza pogody 10:10 Telezakupy 12:55 Moja piękna grubaska (35/178) 13:50 Stellina (55/160) 14:40 Werdykt 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (5/48) 16:05 Mroczny rycerz (26-ost.) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (36/178) 17:55 Lub czasopisma 18:10 Prognoza pogody 18:15 Straż graniczna (16/24) 18:45 Gorączka w mieście (6/48) 19:40 Waleczne serca 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Wszystko na jedną kartę 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (6/22) 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Zachodni wiatr (31/52) 0:05 Grzeszne wyznania 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Wielka rewia bobasów (52) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Teoria wyzwolenia (42) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Nawiedzone kaczory (16) 7:00 Freakazoid: Piekielne wyścigówki (2) 7:25 Friday Wear: Swaty (50) 7:30 Krewni i znajomi królika 8:00 Kod Lyoko 4: Replika (23) 8:30 Karol do kwadratu 2: Karol XXL (3) 9:00 Bratz: Szczenięce lata 10:35 Histeria: Panteon wynalazców (1) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Halloween (43) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Ale jajo (17) 11:35 Friday Wear: Prawko (51) 11:40 Freakazoid: Lord Cykor w filmie "Ale kanał" (3) 12:05 Na wysokiej fali (8) 12:30 Dziewczyny i miłość: Po szczęśliwym zakończeniu (6) 12:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Ambitne postanowienie (58) 13:20 Teledyski 13:45 Świat Raven: Rozprawa w stołówce (16) 14:15 Ruby Gloom: Ruby do sześcianu (13) 14:45 Wielka płyta 15:10 Klub Winx 3 (26) 15:35 Ruby Gloom: Wstrząśnięty - nie przerażony (14) 16:00 Aparatka (20) 16:25 Zakręceni gliniarze: Prawda leży z tyłu (34) 17:00 Świat Raven: Konkurs piękności (17) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4: Wolałbym o tym nie mówić (24) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Protest w deche (4) 18:25 Na wysokiej fali (9) 18:50 Zoey 101: Kapsuła czasu (15) 19:15 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Konszachty (16) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Kukułka w gnieździe (7) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Sugababes (16) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Potęga Miłości (59) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Colourcloud Palace (8) 21:30 Duel of Titles 21:45 Fresh Air: Złoty kompas 22:15 Game Factory: Uncharted: Drake's Fortune 22:30 Hot News 23:00 Game Play 23:15 Colourcloud Palace (7) 23:45 Fresh Air: Pro Evolution Soccer 2008 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Florencja 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Dziesięć najlepszych pól golfowych na świecie 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił (14) 7:15 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Calle Jazmin 8:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Meksyk 9:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Dążenie do perfekcji 9:30 Luksusowe rezydencje: Zabawki dla dużych chłopców 9:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Norwegia - dorsz 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Kornwalia 10:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Najzimniejsze miasto świata 11:45 Hotele dla dwojga: Florencja 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Dziesięć najlepszych pól golfowych na świecie 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił (14) 13:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Calle Jazmin 14:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Meksyk 15:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Dążenie do perfekcji 15:30 Luksusowe rezydencje: Zabawki dla dużych chłopców 15:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Norwegia - dorsz 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Kornwalia 16:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Najzimniejsze miasto świata 17:45 Hotele dla dwojga: Florencja 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Dziesięć najlepszych pól golfowych na świecie 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił (14) 19:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Calle Jazmin 20:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Meksyk 21:00 Wielkie projekty (2) 21:55 Smaki Azji: Bangkok 22:20 Smaki Azji: Pekin 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Sydney 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (2) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Serre Chevalier 0:30 Podróże na chybił trafił (15) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Shaw Street 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Alaska 3:00 Nieznane Hawaje 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Nowy Jork 5:00 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Polska - szczupak, pstrąg i karp 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Australia TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Mamo, to ja - the best of 8:10 Grunt to zdrowie 8:40 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 9:10 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 10:00 Jak dobrze być: Nicole Kidman 10:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza 11:00 Lekcja stylu 11:30 Maja w ogrodzie 12:00 Biografie: Whoopi Goldberg 12:55 Co za tydzień 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Mamo, to ja - the best of 14:00 W roli głównej 14:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 15:00 Grunt to zdrowie 15:30 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 16:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu 17:00 Salon piękności - the best of 17:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza 18:00 Lekcja stylu 18:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (4/5) 19:30 Magiel towarzyski 20:10 Przeglądarka 20:20 Hotel Babylon (13) 21:20 Uniwersytet Zodiak 21:50 Lekcja stylu 22:20 Kamienie szlachetne 22:30 Miasto kobiet 23:30 66 niezapomnianych chwil telewizji 0:00 Jak dobrze być: Nicole Kidman 0:30 Magazyn 1:00 Magazyn 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Szkoła randkowania 2:40 Ona, czyli ja 3:05 Notes kulinarny 3:30 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:55 Tessa w domu 4:20 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Garaż dwóch takich 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Jazda polska 8:30 Test 300 9:00 Wypadek - przypadek 9:30 Automaniak Max 10:30 Na każdą kieszeń 11:00 Cięcie, gięcie 11:30 Operacja Tuning 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 13:30 De Lux 8 minut 13:45 Fotomania - jak fotografować 14:00 28 sekund 14:30 Garaż dwóch takich 15:00 Kuchnia boksu 15:30 Automaniak Max 16:30 Coś poszło nie tak 17:00 Turbo kamera 17:30 Raport 17:45 Powietrzny patrol 18:15 Jazda polska 18:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:15 Wypadek - przypadek 19:45 Raport 20:00 Top Gear 21:00 Raport 21:15 Auto Mundial 21:45 Zakup kontrolowany 4 22:45 Raport 23:00 Test 300 23:30 Na osi 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Automaniak Max 3:00 Jazda polska 3:30 Wypadek - przypadek 4:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 4:30 Na każdą kieszeń 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Zemsta nietoperza 12:10 Czytelnia (41) 12:40 "Szalom na Szerokiej" 2006 - Konsonans Retro 13:00 Tygodnik kulturalny 13:45 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu: Studio hi-fi. Tadeusz Nalepa 14:30 Przewodnik 14:35 Spotkanie z gwiazdami - Bohdan Łazuka 15:30 Przerwany lot 16:50 Kino krótkich filmów: Drab 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Jarosław Iwaszkiewicz - jakim pozostał w ludzkiej pamięci 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 19:05 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino 19:15 Telekino: Rano, południe, wieczór 19:40 Telekino: Widziane z dołu 20:05 Studio TVP Kultura: Rozmowa o Ericu Rohmerze 20:30 Klasyka filmowa: Opowieść wiosenna 22:10 Przewodnik 22:15 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 22:45 Lang Lang w Chinach 23:45 Strefa: Documenta 12 (2) 0:10 Strefa: Sztuka ekranowana (3) 0:25 Strefa: Czytanie dramatu: "Robak" 0:55 Przewodnik 1:00 Kino nocne: Która tam jest godzina? 2:55 Studio Kultura - informacje 3:10 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 3:35 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Planet VIVA 11:00 Parot 11:30 Kocha, nie kocha 12:00 Zwierzak 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 2008 13:00 Kocha, nie kocha 13:30 Parot 14:00 Shibuya 14:30 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Ringtone Charts 17:45 Rendez-vous 18:00 Kocha, nie kocha 18:30 Parot 19:00 Kochlik 19:30 Parot 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 2008 21:30 O co kaman? 22:00 Download Charts 22:45 Rendez-vous 23:00 Łatwa kasa 1:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Siódmy zwój (3-ost.) 9:45 Stróż plaży w sezonie zimowym 11:20 Zorro 13:25 Kiedy byliśmy dziećmi 14:55 Kariera Emmy Harte (1/3) 16:50 Współlokatorki 18:25 Stróż plaży w sezonie zimowym 20:00 Miejsce zbrodni 21:40 Siódmy zwój (3-ost.) 23:20 Emmanuelle: Skrywane fantazje (4/7) 1:00 Kobieta jest przyszłością mężczyzny 2:30 Kochankowie: Francuska Dogma AXN Crime 12:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 13 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 13:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 14:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 162 Australia 2001 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 13 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 162 Australia 2001 20:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 19 USA 2001 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 14 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 23:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2004 01:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 USA 2001 02:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2004 AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 1996 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1987 14:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 2 Kanada 1997 15:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 2 USA/Kanada 1996 16:00 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 20 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1987 20:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 2 Kanada 1997 21:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 2 USA/Kanada 1996 22:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 6 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2006 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 11 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1987 02:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 3 Kanada 1997 03:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 3 USA/Kanada 1996 04:00 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 20 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 05:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Dwaj bracia - film przygodowy reż. Jean-Jacques Annaud, wyk. Guy Pearce, Jean-Claude Dreyfus, Moussa Maaskri, Freddie Highmore Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 07:45 W blasku Hollywood: Salma Hayek - serial dokumentalny 08:10 61* - dramat obyczajowy reż. Billy Crystal, wyk. Barry Pepper, Joe Buck, Thomas Jane, Paul Borghese USA 2001 10:20 Camarón - film biograficzny reż. Jaime Chávarri, wyk. Óscar Jaenada, Verónica Sánchez, Merçe Llorens, Jacobo Dicenta Hiszpania 2005 12:20 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Inspirujące kobiety - magazyn filmowy 12:45 Wygrani i przegrani - komedia romantyczna reż. Kjell Sundvall, wyk. Daniel Gustavsson, Märta Ferm, Frida Hallgren, Mona Malm Finlandia/Szwecja 2005 14:05 Biały myśliwy o czarnym sercu - dramat przygodowy reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. George Dzundza, Clint Eastwood, Marisa Berenson, Jeff Fahey USA 1990 15:55 1941 - komedia reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. John Belushi, Dan Aykroyd, Toshiro Mifune, Ned Beatty USA 1979 17:50 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Kathy Bates - magazyn filmowy 18:15 Dwaj bracia - film przygodowy reż. Jean-Jacques Annaud, wyk. Guy Pearce, Jean-Claude Dreyfus, Moussa Maaskri, Freddie Highmore Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 20:00 Pokonać własny cień - thriller reż. Jack Ersgard, wyk. Matthew Settle, Fay Masterson, Currie Graham, Patrik Ersgard Szwecja 2004 22:00 Mistrzowie horroru 2 - serial grozy odc. 1 reż. Tobe Hooper, Kanada/USA 2005 23:00 Chinatown - dramat kryminalny reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Faye Dunaway, John Huston, Perry Lopez, John Hillerman, Darrell Zwerling, Diane Ladd USA 1974 01:10 Zodiak - thriller reż. Alexander Bulkley, wyk. Justin Chambers, Robin Tunney, Rory Culkin, William Mapother USA 2005 02:50 Kobiety kontra mężczyźni - komedia reż. Chazz Palminteri, wyk. Joe Mantegna, Christine Lahti, Paul Reiser, Glenne Headly USA 2002 04:20 Wróć do korzeni - dramat sensacyjny reż. David C. Johnson, wyk. Eriq La Salle, Vondie Curtis-Hall, Ving Rhames, Kasi Lemmons USA 1994 Comedy Central 06:00 Taxi - serial odc. 103 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 06:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 103 USA 2001 07:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 104 USA 2001 07:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 415 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 415 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 215 USA 1988 08:45 Złotka - serial odc. 201 09:10 Frasier - serial odc. 116 USA 1999 09:35 Frasier - serial odc. 117 USA 1999 10:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 226 USA 2001 10:25 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 227 USA 2001 10:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 228 USA 2001 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 309 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 310 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:10 Cybill - serial odc. 407 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 12:35 Cybill - serial odc. 408 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 13:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 105 USA 2001 13:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 106 USA 2001 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 417 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 418 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Frasier - serial odc. 118 USA 1999 15:20 Frasier - serial odc. 119 USA 1999 15:50 Taxi - serial odc. 104 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 16:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 311 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 312 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:10 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 414 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:35 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 107 USA 2001 18:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 108 USA 2001 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 419 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 420 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Cybill - serial odc. 409 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 19:55 Cybill - serial odc. 410 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 20:20 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 119 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 20:45 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 120 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 21:10 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 121 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 21:30 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 122 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 22:00 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 102 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 22:25 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 103 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 22:50 Kookły - program rozrywkowy odc. 101 23:15 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 101 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 103 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Lody na patyku 3 - komedia reż. Boaz Davidson, wyk. Yftach Katzur, Jonathan Sagall, Zachi Noy, Ariella Rabinovich, Orna Dagan, Rachel Steiner, Menashe Warshavsky, Dvora Kedar, Avi Hadash, Sibylle Rauch, Olga Spondorf Izrael/ RFN 1981 01:50 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 102 02:10 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 118 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 03:00 Cybill - serial odc. 409 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 03:30 Cybill - serial odc. 410 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 03:50 Złotka - serial odc. 201 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 215 USA 1988 04:40 Frasier - serial odc. 118 USA 1999 05:05 Frasier - serial odc. 119 USA 1999 05:30 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 414 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 Fox Life 08:10 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 7, Pierwszy raz reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 09:00 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 2, List reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:55 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 8, Smutne Święta USA 2000 10:50 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 74, Poszukiwania mordercy reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 11:40 Gej-radar - reality show odc. 4 12:30 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 8, Tajemnice reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 13:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 3, Przyjęcie urodzinowe reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 9, Chłód USA 2000 15:25 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 75, Mowa pożegnalna reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 16:20 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 9, Szkolne strapienie reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 17:10 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 2, Srebrna gwiazda USA 2003 18:10 Agent w Spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 18, Wypoczynek reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 19:10 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 10, Tylko przyjaciele USA 2000 20:05 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 77, Totalne rozbicie reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 21:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 3, O jednego geja za dużo USA 1998 21:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 4, Towarzystwo USA 1998 21:55 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 12, Wróg ojczyzny reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 22:50 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 21, Zagubieni reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 23:50 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 4, Nie ponaglisz miłości reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 00:40 Gej-radar - reality show odc. 5 01:30 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 10, Pokaz mody reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - reality show odc. 6 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Pizza doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Chlebek z szynką i oliwkami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 08:10 Julie gotuje: Lody bananowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 151 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 09:15 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Pizza doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 09:40 Dania w pół godziny: Dwa w jednym - magazyn kulinarny odc. 62 10:05 Na słodko 3: Groszki czekoladowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 10:30 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Mitch Tonks - magazyn kulinarny odc. 73 11:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Dania w pół godziny: Dwa w jednym - magazyn kulinarny odc. 62 12:35 Zabawa w gotowanie: Chlebek z szynką i oliwkami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Eskalopki cielęce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 13:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Pizza doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 14:05 Słodki drań 2: W rytmie salsy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 14:30 Julie gotuje: Lody bananowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 151 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Wegetariański makaron penne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 63 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Placki doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 15:50 Delia na zimę: Ziemniaczane pure i inne starocie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11/12 16:20 Na słodko 3: Owoce cytrusowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 16:45 Julie gotuje: Lody bananowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 151 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 17:25 Surfing po menu 4: Wairarapa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5/8 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Jill Dupleix - magazyn kulinarny odc. 74 18:25 Jamie w domu 2: Jajka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 19:00 Julie gotuje: Lody bananowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 151 19:05 Martha 2: Śluby i wesela - talk show odc. 1 19:50 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 20:00 Ser w plasterkach: Sery z Hiszpanii - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 20:30 Kucharze świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 21:00 Mondovino: I ty, Brutusie... - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 Francja/USA 2004 21:50 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 2 22:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 22:30 Słodki drań 2: W rytmie salsy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 23:00 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 1 23:30 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 00:00 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Placki doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 00:25 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Eskalopki cielęce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 00:50 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 01:15 Dania w pół godziny: Wegetariański makaron penne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 63 01:40 Słodki drań: Owoce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 02:10 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Placki doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 02:35 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 03:00 Para w kuchni: Schabowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 03:30 Dania w pół godziny: Wegetariański makaron penne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 63 03:55 Słodki drań: Owoce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 04:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Placki doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 04:50 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 65 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 101 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 65 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 116 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 19 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 26 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 101 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 65 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 14:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 116 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 19 16:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 65 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 26 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 116 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 19 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 65 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 65 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi II - serial odc. 15 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 101 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 19 01:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 116 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 26 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 101 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 64 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 65 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 05:10 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 26 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku